Technical Field
The embodiments described herein are related to the field of mobile technology and mobile platforms that gather and store event based information and more specifically to systems and methods that allow the location of a set of users to be determined and certain information to be pushed to the user's based on this information.
Background
Many businesses have developed social media marketing programs to help them stay connected with their clients and customers. Many such programs recognize that the clients are mobile and often access their social media via a mobile device. At the same time, many approaches have been proposed and developed to allow businesses to push content such as advertisements or special offers to customer's mobile devices based on the location of the customer as determined using their mobile device.
Many such conventional systems, however, fail to harness the full capabilities of technology such as social media, mobile devices, location based information, and the ability to push messages to mobile devices in order to not only gain insights about a customer base, but to provide meaningful action based on those insights that will fully leverage such technologies.